


It's Almost Like A Marriage Proposal

by PrincessMuk



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Engagement, Fluff, I wrote this in about ten minutes lol, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Post-Episode 10: Gotta Supercharge it! Pre-Grand Prix Final Special!, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMuk/pseuds/PrincessMuk
Summary: “Victor…” Yuuri begins, fists clenched and shaking as he stares at the floor.“Huh?” Victor looks up from dropping his bags onto his bed, one of his silver brows raised slightly as he waits for Yuuri to go on.His heart is pounding. He can hear it, in the deepest reaches of his mind. It’s everywhere, like drums before a war, warning him of what might happen after he asks this single question.Victor is waiting, his expression changing only slightly in a way that indicates to Yuuri that he’s realized something is up. He wonders if he knows.“Back at the restaurant, when you said… “ Yuuri’s voice is shaky, and he lifts his hand, his golden ring glinting. “When you said we’d get married after I won gold… “ he’s shaking, and yet he can’t move, terrified to ask but too far in to go back now. “Did you mean it?”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	It's Almost Like A Marriage Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [*Annie*](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%2AAnnie%2A).



> Hey y'all! I'm here rising from the grave to post a random one shot... I rewatched the series today and got very emotional over these two, thus this was created.
> 
> I wrote this very quickly and only briefly looked over it so please tell me if there are any glaring errors! As always I love reviews and am always open to constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S. -- I'm working on some longer stuff right now, but that won't be posted for a while... sooo stay tuned, I guess?

The walk home from the restaurant is quiet. Neither of them speak, maybe because they’re both so tired from their day of sightseeing and shopping. Though, Yuuri knows that’s not the only reason he’s staying silent. Hell, it’s not even the main one.

He’d bought them these rings to show his appreciation… and, in some vain hope, to show the bond between them -- to show it was more than just coach and skater. But what that  _ more _ is… well, Yuuri doesn’t quite know that.

At least, what he wants it to be seems impossible.

Yet, Victor keeps surprising him. Over and over again, he does something Yuuri would never expect, and again, at the restaurant, he’d done it.

He’d said something Yuuri was too scared to admit. Or at least, to admit it’s real. But… was it even real? Does he really want to do that?

He barely notices when they reach their hotel room, too lost in thought to remember he should probably help Victor open the door, considering how many bags he’s carrying.

He just can’t stop thinking about it. Should he… should he ask? Would that be weird to do? But… he needs clarification, right?

Why is it so terrifying to think about what the answer might be if he does?

They walk in and Yuuri closes the door, back turned to Victor. He takes a deep breath, then turns, though he’s too scared to look at him.

“Victor…” Yuuri begins, fists clenched and shaking as he stares at the floor.

“Huh?” Victor looks up from dropping his bags onto his bed, one of his silver brows raised slightly as he waits for Yuuri to go on.

His heart is pounding. He can hear it, in the deepest reaches of his mind. It’s everywhere, like drums before a war, warning him of what might happen after he asks this single question.

Victor is waiting, his expression changing only slightly in a way that indicates to Yuuri that he’s realized something is up. He wonders if he knows.

Yuuri gulps, bites his lip, then looks up, eyes glossy and full of fear. What if it was just a joke? What if he’s making a fool of himself? What if Victor hadn’t meant any of the things he’d said? What if he was reading into it all? What if they weren’t together, would never be together, and Victor would laugh at him and walk away forever? He doesn’t want that to happen.

And yet… he has to know.

“Back at the restaurant, when you said… “ Yuuri’s voice is shaky, and he lifts his hand, his golden ring glinting. “When you said we’d get married after I won gold… “ he’s shaking, and yet he can’t move, terrified to ask but too far in to go back now. “Did you mean it?”

Victor stares at him, his pretty eyes wide and framed by delicate lashes, a blush on his cheeks that Yuuri knows isn’t just from the cold. His mouth is open only slightly, in a little triangle shape but with soft corners and edges that match everything else about him. Victor, with his maturity and strict perfection in everything he does, may seem like rough edges and lines to others, but Yuuri knows his grace and momentum let him flow like paint on a canvas, creating the most beautiful shapes on the ice and in Yuuri’s heart. He’s all soft, from his words, to his hair, to his eyes, to his lips. There’s nothing about Victor that’s ever been hard, that’s ever been jagged or sharp.

And yet, that’s what Yuuri fears now, isn’t it? That Victor will tell him he was joking, that he shouldn’t be taking this so seriously, that his feelings are getting in the way of his logic. Why would he, Victor Nikiforov, champion skater and world-record holder want to ever be with  _ him _ ? If he ever had, it must be just a fling, right? What’s so special about plain-old Katsuki Yuuri that would make him want to stick around for good?

What could ever catch the interest of the brightest star in the universe?

“Yuuri… “ Victor’s soft voice, sounding almost as vulnerable and scared as Yuuri is, breaks through his thoughts and pulls him back into the world. He steps forward, slowly and hesitantly, as if going too fast would mean breaking something.

He reaches up, hesitantly, and his hand stops -- his right hand, where his ring is. That’s another thing that’s gotten Yuuri so worried -- if they were getting married, wouldn’t their rings be on their left hands? He must be wrong. He must be. 

And yet…

Victor is so close Yuuri can feel his breath, warm and quickening. He places his hand on Yuuri’s cheek, but he’s too scared to lean into the touch. His skin burns where Victor’s hand is, and so does his heart. 

_ Just speak, Victor. Say it. _

_ Say it! _

Victor lets out another breath, and the world is so still -- too still -- and Yuuri wonders if it’s stopped spinning entirely. 

Victor’s lip twitches, and he lets it lift into a smile, though it’s a bit shaky. Is he really so scared, like Yuuri is? But what does he have to be scared of?

Unless…

“Why would I say it… “ Victor’s hand moves up and cups Yuuri’s jaw, and he lets out a small puff of air Yuuri thinks might be a nervous laugh.  _ Say it. Say it! _ “If I wasn’t serious?”

Yuuri sucks in a breath then, all his joints locked in place besides his hands, which drop the bags he’d been holding, and his eyes are the only other things moving as they search Victor’s face. He wasn’t prepared for this answer. He’d been expecting rejection. And now…

He smiles, wider than he ever has, and tears roll down his face, and finally, he leans into Victor’s touch. 

“Victor… “ he giggles, too happy to do much else, and wonders what he looks like now, smiling and crying and  _ God _ … he’s never felt so happy.

He’s never been more in love.

He practically jumps to hug Victor, holding him as tightly as possible. Victor makes a noise of surprise, then, after a moment, he hugs Yuuri right back.

Yuuri kisses his neck, then his cheek, then he leans back a bit, though his arms stay firmly wrapped around Victor’s neck. “Do you really mean it? You could really be happy with me, forever?”

“Yuuri… “ Victor’s gaze softens, and he smiles, “you already make me happy.”

Yuuri’s sobbing now, and he knows Victor isn’t sure what to do, but then, Victor is crying, too. The emotion is just too much… the happiness is filling his heart and swelling it to an unimaginable size, and he just can’t believe this is real, this is actually happening.

Victor loves him.

When he wins gold, they’re getting married.

Yuuri feels Victor’s thumb on his face, wiping the tears away, and he smiles even wider somehow, able to see Victor more clearly as the tears start to go away. He grabs Victor’s face, cupping it in his hands, and wow he just can’t stop smiling…

Their kiss is sloppy and beautiful, interrupted countless times by their smiles and laughter. This is the best moment of Yuuri’s life, he’s sure of it. Nothing, not even Olympic gold, could ever beat this.

They hold each other tight, never wanting to let go, and Yuuri can’t help but wonder how they got to this point. It had all happened so fast, like a dream… and yet, he wouldn’t have wanted it to happen any other way.

“I love you, Victor,” Yuuri says, their noses brushing together due to their closeness.

Victor smiles and his eyes seem to light up, and he kisses Yuuri again, this time more deeply, but it still breaks due to his smile. “I love you, too, Yuuri.”

He’d been so scared to ask, such a simple yet dangerous question, just a few minutes ago. And now…

He’s so glad he asked.

Now, he has more motivation than ever to win. And he knows he will… because he’ll be damned if he doesn’t marry Victor as soon as he can.


End file.
